Iradon
The Iradon are a race of large, bulky,sentients with their most notable feature being their thick, bony masks that cover their large heads in place of skin or scales. They are mainly seen as a slaver race, constantly raiding other species for both resources and slaves. =Background Info= Physiology and Appearance Iradons are bulky creatures with four arms and two hind-legs, the second set of arms often also used as legs to support themselves, though they are capable of standing and walking on their back two legs alone. Their hands are similar to humans with five digits, one of them a thumb, though each of theirs has a short, but sharp talon on the end. They also have tough, withered, hides in addition to thick, bony plates covering much of their body, the most prominent being the large plates protecting their head leaving only room for their jaws, eyes and nose visible. They are a cold-blooded species that can regulate their own body temperature for short periods of time, but for the most part, require a constant heat source to avoid becoming sluggish. These attributes aid them as predators on their homeworld. Almost all life on Hi'Terion is hostile to each other and preyed on, even if it is a predator. Where other species became faster and stronger, Iradons grew armoured plated and larger bodies for defense with short claws to take down prey that came in too close. Their four eyes also allowed them greater range of sight to detect predators and be ready before they struck. Reproduction is slow, generally only being two-three eggs per clutch which take a full year to hatch as Iradons have a very slow development period, though the offspring are self-sufficient by the time they do hatch. Iradons grow at a slow pace and they are not considered full adults until they reach the age of thirty, though this is made up for their long life-spans and their natural protection has allowed them to survive for long periods of time to allow them to reach the suitable age to reproduce. Culture Iradons are social creatures that prefer to be in large groups, usually with the most powerful and intelligent leading these groups called Quals in their own language with the numbers varying, some just a few dozen, others, a few million. The race is also broken down into two groups between those that are the leaders of these Quals and their vassals beneath them. These leaders have full control of whoever they rule, but will in turn, bow down to whoever is considered more powerful and intelligent. This has made the Iradon race a hierarchical society. Were this for most races, power struggles would likely erupt, but Iradons will simply back down and accept those who have more strength, though it does not stop them from trying to reachieve their former status by trying to out-do their rivals. Slavery is a big part of their culture since their first expedition to the stars, they see most races as something to be used for their own goals and occasionally, displayed. Not only that, but the strength of a Iradon can be determined how many slaves they have and how well-maintained they are. Though not particularly brutal, service to the master is permanent and they are required to do whatever taks is required of them. The Iradons, however, will occassionally pitch slaves against each other in gladitorial arenas, having gained for a liking for the blood-sport thanks to the Torians. Names are also major in Iradon society. To have one's name spoken is to show honour and respect as well as a sign of recognition, rather than a simple title. Those who are shamed or outcast have their names stripped. Slaves and servants get to keep their names if they do well under their master, though are otherwise announced by a title. Religion Religion is not particularly powerful in the hierarchy or structure of Iradon society. Instead more emphasis placed on the Quals for guidance. Once they had Gods, mainly the ones who created the Iradon, their world and their star system, but early in their history over five thousand years ago while the Iradons were at what humans considered the bronze age, disaster struck resulting in famine as well as disease and any belief in what gods their could have been were lost in favour of the guidance of Quals and its leader. Even with the introduction of slaves, the Iradons tend to look down on religion, though they do tolerate it to ensure their society is stable. Warfare In ages past, Iradons used very few weapons prefering to fight defensively and let their enemies and prey come to them given their slow speed and thick, natural armour that protected them against most predators. They would do so in groups given their nature and the need to protect the younger or more elderly members. When the Iradons advanced, however, technology allowed them to attack swiftly and precisely. This allowed them to hunt far more effectively, and when they took to the stars, rather than fighting their enemies head-on, they prefered surgical strikes that would be key to their raids in the future. Using heavy infantry with fast-moving aerial transports, Iradons were capable of striking into the heart of enemy operations and causing massive carnage as each Iradon is encased in power armour, both for additional protection and to regulate their body temperature. Such tactics, however, have been reduced to just raids on less fortified worlds where the Iradons can defeat the resistance put up by the population before taking them back to their ships before a response can be set. Language While capable of reproducing the sounds of other races, Iradons, when speaking in their own native language sounds like an assortment of growls and grunts in a slow manner. They, however, have integrated many other languages from other species which has made way into their society to communicate with those who form the slaves and servants that are of other species. History Unification Around two thousand years prior to humanity's entrance into Mjolnir, the Iradons who had advanced into an industrial revolution waged a massive war amongst their own kind for the dominance of Hi'Terion. The most powerful group, led by Baresh, succeeded in causing the lesser Iradonian factions to back down and become united under his banner while those who resisted eventually capitulated thanks to his strength and power. Upon the final victory being claimed at the Sacred Peak, Baresh declared that the Iradons would no longer war against each other and instead, come to a common goal of the furthering Iradon society and that there would be one true ruler of all Iradons that only the most respected and powerful of their species may claim. Into the Stars Less than one hundred years with rapid technological advancement, the Iradons found themselves travelling into the stars. Slavery at Large Seclusion Reapperance Category:Races